Nadie entiende
by Psichopath
Summary: despues de querer terminar con su doloroso sentimineto, es frustrado su intento de morir, sus pensaminetos vuelven en si, mas no puede creer quien esta en la puerta UA horoxren
1. Chapter 1

Nadie entiende

Nadie entiende, lo que es sufrir, lo que es llorar, ni yo lo se, pero de lo que estoy seguro es nadie mas sabe lo que se yo, yo se lo q es el arte, yo se cada uno de sus mas importantes hasta el mas insignificante fragmento, lo encuentro no en todas partes como todos creer, solo es lugares especiales, cada una de las líneas y figuras trazadas en un papel, en un lienzo, en una pared, en cualquier parte, significa algo, algo importante.

Gente va y viene, ¿pero… alguno se detiene, no nadie lo ve, solo yo, ¿ será que soy la única persona en este mundo que lo ve, nadie ve lo ve mas que yo, en cierta forma me decepciona pero nada puedo hacer, trazar líneas y figuras que a cualquier persona le llamaría un simple garabato, pues no, no lo es, tiene su estructura, su significado y su oportunidad de unir, de agrupar a personas a su alrededor, estamos todos en la galería, todos esos idiotas que se hacen llamar críticos de arte, simplemente son solo idiotas creyendo que pueden pisotear los sueños la creatividad y la esperanza de miles de artistas y lo peor es que.., lo pueden hacer, hasta donde ha llegado el mundo, es q acaso merecemos nosotros permanecer aquí?.

Todos finges sonrisas, falsos cumplidos, simplemente ignorancia, nadie nunca ha dicho que el artista no busca que lo entienda solo busca expresarse y eso es lo que yo hago, no niego que me gustaría que existiera alguien que entendiera mis obras, pero…simplemente es una divagación de mi mente, todos las que tratan de "adivinar" lo que he expuesto en mi lienzo o donde fuera, nunca he pedido que sea exactamente lo que significa para mi, por que significa mucho desde el punto de vista que lo veas, podrías decir que un simple punto blanco en un lienzo signifique luz, o puede ser que signifique esperanza, la salida, un puerta, no tiene un solo significado, quisiera estar rodeado de personas que lo vieran así, ero como ya lo dije solo es una divagación de mi mente, en este mundo nadie es igual a nadie.

Puede que tenga dinero, sea famoso, tenga a millones de personas rendidas a mis pies, puede ser que tenga todo, no todo no, todo excepto lo que tiene muchas personas no teniendo nada y yo, teniendo todo y queriendo tenerlo, el amor, para mi no es fácil asimilar que no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme, no es fácil admitir que mi inspiración poco a poco se marcha necesito de ese alguien, muchas personas han pasado por mi vida pero nunca una relación seria, ni mucho menos de una noche, siempre he dicho q mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi ser será solo para esa persona tan especial para mi, aunque no lo quiera admitir se cual es pero….. El no me correspondería nunca, tiene una novia, suena algo extraño pero la envidio por tenerlo.

El se fue de mi, me dejo, me abandono al saber mi profundo secreto, al saber que yo lo amo, se fue no dijo nada sol tomo sus cosas y se largo, a veces pienso que debería odiarlo, pero simplemente no puedo, el me dio la inspiración para seguir adelante fui un estupido al enamorarme de el. Fui un completo estupido, ahora estoy solo, sin siquiera su amistad, maldito el día en que se me cruzó por la cabeza que el podría corresponderme soy, soy solo un idiota, se me acabo la inspiración mi corazón esta roto, fui rechazado de la manera mas cruel, no se como pude pensar en que el siquiera me quisiera.

En fin el era uno mas de esas personas que me buscan para ver que consiguen sacarme, dinero o siquiera arruinar mi carrera peor, no lo ha hecho solo se limito a irse, a dejarme en esta profunda y maldita soledad, mis ideas ya no están en orden, mis pensamientos me juegan sucio, me incitan a usarla, a usar la navaja, no soy tan débil, es ano es la salida aunque sea lo que de verdad quiero, seria un cobarde si optara por ese camino pero no lo puedo evitar, yo lo amo, y a pesar de eso, el no me ama, solo busca de humillarme, en un lenguaje que solo el y yo entendemos, porque amor, porque te empeñas en humillarme, sigues con esa mirada de repulsión hacia mi no lo puedo evitar, estas aquí pero no para mi, solo por tu sucio interés, debería odiarte pero no puedo, no sabes cuanto me haces sufrir, quisiera odiarte pero no puedo, no puedo mas que amarte como el idiota que soy.

no puedo, mis ojos me duelen, ya no me importa ser un cobarde no me importa si no puedo estar contigo no vale vivir, eres mi amor no correspondido pero no puedo mas que amarte odio ser débil pero eso ya no me importa, mi único amigo, mi verdadero amigo me aconsejo q te olvidara pero como olvidarme de ti si no te tengo ni te tuve, ni mucho menos tendré nunca no puedo soportarlo adiós amor, adiós para siempre, no me arrepiento de lo que planeo hacer solo me arrepiento de haber sido tan idiota de perderte de esa manera, pedí todo el día que te fuiste así, como me trataste y me despreciaste, como puedes ser tan cruel, eso no importa el hecho es que hoy terminara todo te dejo así no tendrás que ve a este idiota nunca mas, si quieres puedes maldecir mi tumba, puedes mirarme de esa manera puedes tratarme de l oque quieras pero yo…, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo odio no poder odiarte.

Aquí estoy, en la azotea de la galería, se ve toda la ciudad es un excelente lugar pienso con ironía, nunca pensé que el amor doliera tanto, aquí estoy yo y una navaja, de que manera lo haré? Seré capaz, si eso es de lo único que estoy seguro, puedo hacer esto solo para liberarte del peso de tener que verme, se que me odias por eso muero, por no poder tener tu amor, por haberte perdido sin siquiera haberte tenido, me empiezo a odiar, como pude terminar de esta manera? Mi vida era vacía peor tenia todo, y cuando tu llegaste ese vació se perdió pero luego perdí todo y el vació volvió, el amor será así siempre, me trataste de desviado, me insultaste, me golpeaste, pero nada de eso se compara con l oque le hiciste a mi corazón, creo q el ha tomado la misma decisión que yo y queremos morir juntos, aquí, ahora, con esta navaja perderé mi lugar en el cielo peor me librare de tu deprecio y mi dolor interno, perdí todo, ya no me interesa, tendré dinero pero si no tengo amor no tengo nada, perdónenme amigos, hermana, pero yo yo no puedo, siento que las lagrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos.

Ya ha oscurecido falta poco par alas nueve, es hora ya he llorado suficiente, saco la navaja, es extraño utilizarla para terminar con esto, tan lejos me has llevado que ahora no solo me cortare las venas sino simplemente esta ves, me dejare desangrar, moriré lentamente, estoy listo adiós amor, aunque me odies recuerda que siempre te amare.

Ya esta, tomo la navaja y la paso sobre mis venas duele, duele mucho pero no tanto como tu desprecio, termino con una sigue la otra, ya esta ahora solo queda esperar a que la sangre se escurra de mis muñecas y me dejen sin nada, al fin, al fin seré libre, libre de tus miradas, de todo, siento que se abre la puerta de la azotea es alguien, alguien viene, no puedo saber es muy tarde estoy muriendo, se acerca a mi me sacude, toma mis muñecas, grita no l ose me perdí soy libre adiós amor mío………..

--------------------------------------------------------

bueno ya esta listo espero q les guste y veremos q pasa en el siguiente Cáp. dejen review


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie entiende

Aquí, no se, donde estoy, donde voy, ¿he muerto ya?, no, no lo creo, debo estar en el infierno, acabe con todo, no, no es cierto, solo quise terminar con mi sufrimiento, pero veo que alguien ya me lo impidió, ¿ no pudieron haberme dejado morir empaz?, si, si se donde estoy, hay luces, todo es blanco, fácil, alguien trato de "salvarme" se ve que no sabe la realidad de mi ser, se ve que solo yo se lo que significa, solo yo se que es el arte, se lo que es el desprecio, el sufrimiento y el no ser correspondido.

Me duele, pero no mas que mi corazón, mis muñecas vendadas, con muestras de sangre, estoy en una cama, inmóvil cada momento muriendo en vida, no quiero estar aquí, no puedo necesito salir, pensar y mas que todo…huir ..Si huir de mí, de el, de todos, del maldito desprecio que me come desde adentro cada vez que pienso en su desprecio.

Me levanto, un vano intento no puedo, pero lo necesito, apoyado en la pared me dirijo hacia la puerta, no estoy bien, lo se, no lo puedo evitar, tengo que salir, veo borroso, estoy mareado, pero no importa, nada se compara con lo que siento en mi interior, necesito pintar, deseo hacerlo, necesito liberarme, necesito colores, pinceles y un lugar en donde trazar, prefiero morir en el intento de cumplir mi deseo que quedarme a esperar en una cama hasta morir.

Salgo de la habitación, me arrastro apoyado en la pared, se que soy patético pero eso ya no me importa necesito pintar necesito expresarme, necesito ver lo que he hecho necesito sentir el pincel contrastar con el lienzo y la pintura, necesito ver la fusión de colores, necesito sentirme vivo, amor, lo se es aun mas patético pensar en el en este momento, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, seguro estará maldiciendo al ser que me salvo, claro y debe andar revolcándose con su estupida novia, si ella es su novia es una idiota, una hipócrita y en comparación con el contrastan muy bien, debo pensar que siquiera sabe ni quiere saber de mi, no le importo, odio que pase esto, otra vez, estoy llorando, lloro de nuevo.

Ya no puedo mas, pude llegar al jardín, todo es hermoso, lo único que sobra y estorba aquí soy yo, no tengo nada, no tengo nadie, por que demonio sigo vivo? Será una maldición?, no lo se, donde esta mi contraste?, donde esta mi otra parte?, donde esta el ser que debe de estar conmigo, que debe soñar conmigo, que debe crear conmigo?, lo mas seguro es que no exista, como yo, no soy nada, no soy nadie, no puedo elegir con quien estar, no puedo obligar a alguien a estar conmigo, y menos si esa persona me odia.

Seguro no le importo, seguro debe estar feliz de que he muerto, o eso es lo que se cree, mi amor imposible si, por que eso es mi amor imposible, mi amor no correspondido, mi amor humillado, mi amor lastimado y todo por ser y pensar diferente, todo por ser alguien que cree que el sexo o la personalidad no importa, si, soy homosexual mas son me importa, mis amigo me han dicho que me gustan los chicos, y que hay millones de ellos, que puedo elegir y yo simplemente les respondo, a mi no me gustan los chicos a mi me gusta un chico, y se que no soy correspondido por eso quise terminar con mi vida mas no pude, alguien me lo impidió.

Sentado en esta banca mareado hasta mas no poder, me desmayo caigo y no veo mas luz si no vuelve mi siempre compañera soledad, soledad nunca me ha dejado pues ella siempre ha estado conmigo, me asombra que en todos estos años siga, a pesar de mis amigos y de los hipócritas que creen que me rebajare a ser una mascota sexual, las que desean mi cuerpo, las que ansían mi talento, y mi dinero, mas eso no es nada, solo es libertad, libertad que se me acabo cuando mi corazón fue robado inconscientemente, caigo soledad vuelve, y oscuridad se hace presente.

Despierto, no, no, maldición no de nuevo, aquí de nuevo en esta maldita cama, no quiero estar aquí quiero salir, descoser libre, quiero liberarme de este peso que no me deja empaz aquello que yo llamo amor, y que simplemente otros llaman desviación, pues me importa muy poco lo que diga la gente lejana a mi, solo quiero salir, intento levantarme de nuevo, no puedo, imposible, estoy atado, no puedo moverme, imposible me empiezo a desesperar, no quiero estar aquí, no, no de nuevo, quiero ser libre, no,!, comienzo a gritar, lentamente la puerta se va abriendo, mas no puedo creer lo que veo, es el, mi amor imposible, quedo paralizado al verlo, esos hermosos ojos me ven, no puedo creerlo…

-ren…-

-ho-horo….-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues aquí esta mi 2 Cáp. Espero que les sea de agrado.

A kizuna yue: muchas gracias de verdad n/////n me alegra que te guste mi fic, igualmente gracias por las recomendaciones me puse a corregirlo cuidadosamente XDD ájala que no se me haya saltado ningún punto , muchas gracias enserio me has dado ganas de seguirle igual que todos, gracias.

A Horitazoldick: pues yo te digo que escribes muy bien y claro que todos tenemos talentos, gracias por los ánimos de veras, y pues no te miento que yo lo hice sintiéndome la persona que lo narra de verdad que es lo mas real que he escrito espero que te agrade este Cáp. y ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente.

Dejen reviews por favor! Me escriben diciendo lo que opinan sobre mi fic y es muy fácil solo le tienes que dar al botoncito q dice go!

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo, aquí, en esta maldita habitación, desde que intente "huir" han puesto guardia en mi habitación cada dos horas viene una enfermera, y por ende me mantienen atado, quien lo diría?, yo en un hospital y atado por culpa de lo que llamo "amor", si, amor, pero un amor no correspondido es obvio, termine volviéndome "loco", loco por un hombre, aunque a decir verdad no termine loco solamente por el, también termine loco por mi, si mi estupida actitud, no se que me pasa desde hace un tiempo para acá, a decir verdad desde que lo conozco, mis pinturas ya no tienen sentido, lo único que hago es trazar y pintar, amo lo que hago pero siento que he vivido engañado, siento que he estado sostenido de una mentira la cual todos opinan, todos dice "oh valla eres un gran pintor" o simplemente lanzan criticas destructivas a otras obras para mejorar las mías "oh esta hermoso, pero tu pintas mucho mejor", no se si sea porque la estupidez ,me esta consumiendo o por que acabo de abrir mis ojos a la realidad.

A pesar de que todo l oque digo sea cierto, yo…yo, yo no puedo dejar de pintar, dibujar, trazar colorear no puedo dejarlos, aunque sea cierto que no sepa hacerlo es el único medio con el cual puedo expresarme, a lo mejor es la depresión que me hace llegar al borde de la estupidez y hablar sin pensar como todos dicen, o simplemente son ellos los que hablan sin pensar o mas bien sin observar, sin saber sin realmente saber lo que soy, en estos días he perdido hasta mi identidad, ya n ose quien soy o mas bien creo que ya lo se, solo un simple cuerpo mas, y al momento de mi muerte un simple cuerpo menos, siento que he perdido mi verdadero ser, yo, yo solo soy uno mas, que pueden esperar de mi?, pues nada, nada, absolutamente nada, solo soy una simple basura que intento suicidarse, pero ahí se quedo en intentar, no soy bueno siquiera pude ni podré acabar con mi propia vida, tan bajo he caído?.

Cada día caigo y caigo mas en el abismo, no se de mi, solo quiero dejar de existir, o simplemente quiero dejar de sentir, mas se que si me dieran esa oportunidad elegiría seguir sintiendo, de nada me valdría mis lienzos, mis trazos, mis hoja y colores, mis pinturas que de niño siempre soñé, tengo todo lo que un día soñé, pero ahora que estoy en este punto de mi vida, he descubierto que nada de lo que de verdad quieres lo tendrás, mis pinturas y mi amor son mi todo, desde el momento en que lo conocí me quede en ese mundo, en el mundo de los sueño donde todo es color rosa, donde todo es felicidad, pero no, no puedes obtener cosas que no te mereces, mi orgullo, eso es lo único que me queda, después de haber sido pisoteado y humillado sigue aquí conmigo, he decidido seguir adelante, aunque solo sea una mentira que acabo de inventar, yo solo quiero ser feliz, aunque se que nunca podré alanzar tal objetivo que durante miles de años el hombre ha intentado alcanzar, no me lo merezco.

El día es frió, muy frió, sigo aquí, en esta cama atado, la enfermera vuelve cada dos horas, recuerdo lo ocurrido ayer, cuando vino a verme, se que solo fueron dos palabras que cruzamos, ja en realidad fueron dos nombres, el suyo y el mío, me quede estático no lo podía creer y pensé que era mi primera alucinación, claro ya era extraño que en un hospital con intento de suicidio y tantos sedantes no empezara ver visiones, nos miramos a los ojos un momento que para mi fueron años luego de eso, se marcho, si se fue sin decir adiós, aunque en realidad ni hola nos dijimos, después de que se fue comencé a reírme, si reírme como un verdadero desquiciado, mi primera alucinación y fue de el, es increíble lo que una mente dañada puede hacer, tantas cosas, paisajes, libros, objetos personas, de todo, absolutamente todo paso por mi cabeza, me rei como nunca, tanto que la enfermera entro y pensó que tenia un ataque, por esa y la escapada y muchas otras razones seguro fue que me ataron, aunque no es justo yo no soy un animal de laboratorio, nunca me gustaron los hospitales.

Han pasado horas y la maldita enfermera solo viene a drogarme, n ose porque pero presiento que algo esta mal, me ven con cara de "pobre hombre", no se que ocurre, a lo mejor les doy pena, seguro se enteraron de cómo fue que llegue a un hospital con las muñeca abiertas, pero en fin tratare de acabar con todo esto, hace rato vino el doctor a ver como seguía y lo único que pude contestarle que amarrado, claro es así como estaba y como seguía amarrado en una cama, en fin ya todo me da igual no soy nadie, no tengo nada, no soy feliz, así que lo menos que debo hacer es preocuparme por lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, decidí cambiar "de nuevo", si, ahora es cierto cuando salga de aquí me iré a casa, de regreso a mi hogar, iré a las montañas de china, ahí descansare, tengo una pequeña casa internad aun las montañas, pienso pasar ahí el resto de mis días pintando, procurando recuperar mi orgullo por completo.

De nuevo, sigo aquí amarrado en fin según la enfermera que vino hace una hora se acerca la hora de visitas, aunque ni me va ni me viene, pienso mantener esta cara d indiferencia, así nadie se molestara es preocuparse por mi y a medida que pase el tiempo se Irán alejando y me dejaran solo, solo como siempre he estado, desde el momento en que nací hasta el día de hoy, se que toda mi vida no ha sido color rosa pero puedo decir que me dieron la fuerza suficiente para valerme por mi mismo, aquellos que siempre pensaron que era un simple inútil dependiente hoy se tragan sus palabras, nadie se imagino que este inútil llegara a ser alguien.

En fin que mas pudo decir, soy un pintor que intento suicidarse por un hombre el cual ni se molesta en mirarme, que acabe con la amistad que tenia con el por no poder aguantarme, en fin nadie, todos podrán alardear de mi como si fuera alguien en verdad, pero se que en el fondo no se molestan en averiguar si lo que dicen es cierto, todos son unos hipócritas, de nuevo, en fin, trate de infiltrarme secretamente en su mundo de "adaptarme" al sistema que no es si no una simple basura utilizada como excusa para mantener a los pueblos dentro d las normas y reglas, dentro del patrón de vida que deben tener, y para mantener la anarquía lejos, para que un solo hombre gobierne países y los rija por normas las cuales sin no son cumplidas son castigados, sean culpables o inocentes, de ahí es de donde viene el decir que anuncia que la justicia es ciega.

Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto estoy aquí de nuevo, amarrado aunque ya llego la enfermera idiota, parece que no viene a drogarme esta vez.

-señor Tao hora de las visitas- me dijo con esa sonrisa tan hipócrita, solo la tiene cuando esta el doctor o alguien ajeno al hospital, y lo reitero hipócrita.

Detrás de ella entro mi hermana, jun y por si no fuera poco mi mejor amiga, niko, le decimos así, ella es mi mejor amiga la que se que verdaderamente me entiende, antes que yo ella también padeció esta crisis, no el del amor si no el de la pintura y la identidad, según todo el congreso el estado y nuestras familias, los dos somos los mejores dibujantes, al mismo nivel, he trabajado con ella y de verdad que es un verdadero placer, entran, mi hermana se dirige a la enferma le dijo algo q no se que fue, lo que me da a deducir que quiere que me suelte por que de inmediato lo hizo y se volvió a colocar en donde estaba, a lo cual niko le dirigió una mirada de los mil demonios que hizo que se fuera inmediatamente.

-ren…- fue o único que articulo mi hermana para luego ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente a lo que niko la llevo y la sentó en el sillon, se aproximo a mi, me tomo de la mano y me sonrió como ella sola sabe hacerlo.

-ren… hablamos con el doctor y nos dijo que…. Que…tu….- no termino la oración se veía que se le hacia difícil.

-que yo que? Dime niko que les dijo el doctor?- no soy nada paciente al igual que ella aunque siguió sin responderme- dime de una vez-.

-esta bien… el doctor dijo que por… por l corte en tus muñecas es posible que no puedas volver a pintar aunque todavía hay que hacerte unos exámenes y luego la terapia para ver si realmente no podrás volver a …a… pintar- y de inmediato se abalanzo sobre mi llorando, a lo que pude reaccionar la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y también comencé a llorar, en eso llego jun y se unió al abrazo.

No podía creerlo, por mi maldita culpa no podría volver a pintar, como podría yo vivir sin pintar?, las lagrimas caían incesantemente de mis ojos, no puede ser no a mi, llore y llore como nunca, abrazado ahí, a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermana, estoy destrozado y se que ellas también, todo por mi estupidez y no puedo hacer nada mas que dejarme caer en el abismo no se que va a ser de mi, no quiero saberlo tampoco solo quiero dejar de existir.

-per..Perdónenme…- fue lo único que logre articular entre el llanto, de ahora en adelante mi vida cambiaria, no, no desde este instante mi vida cambio desde que lo conocí…

Listo!nn se que esta mediocre y bueno muy corto por me ha ecantado!n0n espero que también les haya gustado y pues a la pregunta es ren quien se intento suicidar, y horo es su amor imposible y pues ejem jijijij he infiltrado un nuevo personaje aquí en la historia espero que les guste aunq este mediocre como todo lo mío y dejen reviews! jiji xau feliz navidad y año nuevo!

Por cierto me cambie el name ahora soy psichopath-niko pero antes era conocida como schmetterling-blau me lo cambie por q a veces se les hacia difícil escribirlo o saber kien dmo era yo xD dejen reviews xDD


End file.
